Le prix des mots
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Spoils s10] Dean avait besoin d'un bouc émissaire, Dean avait besoin de cracher des méchancetés à la tête de son frère, parce qu'il ne supportait plus ce silence. Mais s'il avait su, il se serait tu...


**Titre :** Le prix des mots

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** Est-ce que ma vie sera meilleure si...

 **Note :** Spoils toute la saison 10

* * *

Les ténèbres, c'était plus que noir et sombre, c'était pesant, ça s'enroulait autour de chaque idée négative et s'en nourrissait. C'était glacial et brûlant, c'était blessant. A trop le regarder c'était déprimant. Ca engloutissait la moindre lumière, le moindre espoir. Dean et Sam étaient presque à l'abri dans l'Impala, pour le moment, mais pour combien de temps ? Dean tapotait ses doigts sur le volant. Il avait essayé d'allumer les phares, en vain. Il avait essayé de mettre de la musique… En vain. Sam était silencieux à côté de lui, et tout ce silence ça le brisait.

\- C'est ta faute tu sais ?

\- Je voulais juste…

\- Je sais ce que tu voulais, mais c'était merdique comme idée ! C'était une putain de mauvaise idée Sam !

Sam soupira.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire avec toute cette merde maintenant ?

Bien sûr, Sam ne savait pas quoi répondre.

\- Putain !

Dean frappa son volant. Voilà cela faisait du bruit, crier, s'énerver, et dire des gros mots. Et puis il avait besoin d'en vouloir à quelqu'un, de rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un, il avait besoin d'engueuler son frère.

\- Des fois je me demande si j'aurais dû te ramener, la première fois. Puis je me demande si j'aurais dû continuer à te sauver ensuite.

Sam ravala la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait dire ?

Et Dean n'avait plus la marque de Caïn, il n'avait pas d'excuse, il pensait sans doute au moins un peu ce qu'il disait, et il avait raison. Sam ratait tout, Sam ne méritait pas de s'en sortir. C'était ce que lui-même pensait. Mais il ne regrettait pas d'avoir sauver son frère, il ne pouvait pas le regretter. Il aurait donné sa vie, son âme, pour Dean. Il aurait tout donné. Même maintenant, même à cet instant, s'il savait comment empêcher son frère de souffrir, il le ferait. Même si cela signifiait disparaître.

\- Regarde Sam, où ça t'a mené ces conneries. Charlie est morte par ta faute, et tout ça pour quoi hein ? Tout ça pour que le monde soit plongé dans une merde comme on n'en a jamais vu. D'abord l'apocalypse et ensuite ça ? C'est tout ce que tu sais faire hein ? Merde !

Dean sentait la colère montée, lui brouiller l'esprit, il voulait taper, faire mal.

\- J'aurais mieux fait de te tuer tout à l'heure. Peut-être que ma vie serait meilleure sans toi.

Sam sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Dean…

\- Quoi bordel ? Tu veux t'excuser ? Comme si ça pouvait servir à quelque chose.

\- Je… Je ne pouvais pas te laisser avec la marque.

Dean frappa encore une fois son volant.

\- Regarde ce que tu as fais Sam, regarde putain !

Il n'y avait plus rien autour d'eux. Les ténèbres et c'est tout, et tout le reste était sans doute mort, pourris, et ils s'en sortiraient peut-être jamais et Dean en avait marre.

\- J'aimerais bien que tu sortes de ma vie !

Sam ferma les yeux. D'accord. Peut-être qu'il devrait. Dean était juste en colère, énervé, mais il avait raison. Sans Sam, peut-être que Dean aurait été plus heureux.

\- Tu veux que je disparaisse…

\- Ouais ! Ouais, disparais !

Dean ne pensait pas que son vœu serait exaucé, parce que sinon il ne l'aurait pas prononcé. Sam fut englouti par les ténèbres, comme s'ils n'attendaient que ça. Dean aurait dû le remarquer, que depuis tout à l'heure Sam devenait plus sombre, plus effacé, que quelque chose lui tournait autour. Mais il ne l'avait pas remarqué, aveuglé par sa colère, et par sa peur. Il lui avait fallu un bouc émissaire et maintenant même son bouc émissaire avec disparu. Sam.

\- Sam ?

On ne lui répondit pas.

\- Sam ? Sam eh ! Je plaisantais… Ta blague à toi, elle est nulle.

Mais Sam n'était pas en train de faire une blague et Dean se sentit soudainement très mal. Il aurait voulu pouvoir ravaler ses paroles, mais il ne pouvait pas, il les avait dit c'était trop tard. Il se retrouvait seul face aux ténèbres et il avait perdu Sam.

Non pas Sam.

Il ne pouvait pas perdre Sam.

Putain !

Pourquoi se rendait-il compte de ça alors que c'était sa faute ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il comprenne à quel point il avait besoin de Sam quand il était sur le point de le perdre, ou qu'il le perdait tout court ?

Ce n'était pas sa faute. C'était la faute des ténèbres non ? Ils avaient envahis son cœur, son âme, ils avaient agis comme la marque de Caïn.

Mouais.

Des conneries, des excuses. Dean avait dit ce qu'il avait dit, il l'avait jeté à la figure de Sam, il lui avait demandé de disparaître, il … Il lui avait dit qu'il regrettait qu'il soit là, qu'il regrettait de l'avoir sauvé. Dean se serait bien donné des gifles. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait dit toutes ces merdes ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois. Parfois Dean se laissait submergé, par la colère, par l'envie de faire mal, de taper quelque part, il atteignait souvent son but et ne se sentait jamais mieux ensuite, mais jamais Sam n'avait disparu sous ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait perdu Sam de façon aussi brutal après lui avoir balancé une cruauté à la tronche.

\- Je le pensais pas Sam…

N'empêche qu'il l'avait dit et ça avait suffit.

Dean se rendait compte que son petit frère avait eut les larmes aux yeux, il avait blessé Sam, il lui avait fait mal. Intentionnellement mais… Mais chaque fois Sam prenait les coups, avait les larmes aux yeux, et continuait à l'aimer. Il ne disparaissait pas, mais peut-être souhaitait-il parfois le faire ? Pensait-il que Dean serait mieux sans lui ?

Il aurait été con de le penser, mais c'était pourtant exactement ce que Dean lui disait.

 _Je n'ai pas confiance en toi._

 _Les choses seraient mieux sans toi._

 _C'est la merde par ta faute._

Mais ce n'était pas ce que Dean pensait. Dean pensait que son petit frère était trop important pour lui parfois. Important au point qu'il avait préféré tuer la Mort plutôt que Sam. Dean regardait les ténèbres :

\- Rendez-moi mon frère.

Il avait besoin de lui.

\- Rendez-moi Sam. Putain !

Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Pas continuer sans lui.

Ce serait tellement difficile mais il pourrait surmonter la mort de Charlie.

Ce serait impossible de surmonter la disparition de son frère.

Dean préférait encore se laisser engloutir lui aussi, le rejoindre. Le retrouver.

\- Je ne dirai plus ces conneries. Sam… Je suis désolé. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir sauvé. Jamais. Je recommencerais encore et encore. D'ailleurs si ça avait été toi qui avait eu la marque, j'aurais fais pareil que toi, je t'en aurais débarrassé quitte à foutre la merde. Sam… Tu m'entends hein ?

Dean serra les poings pour s'empêcher de trembler.

\- Sammy…

Dean ferma les yeux. Se retrouva dans un autre genre de ténèbre.

\- Je le pensais pas. Je le pensais pas. S'il te plait Sam, reviens. S'il te plait.

Il les rouvrit. Sam n'était pas là. Il se retrouvait seul dans l'Impala, et il avait l'impression d'être seul au monde.

Et puis il y eut une éclaircie. Les ténèbres bougeaient, les ténèbres s'en allaient ailleurs. Les ténèbres avaient pris Sam et tout ce qu'ils pouvaient et continuaient leur traversé du monde. Ils étaient immenses, mais pas encore assez pour engloutir la totalité de la planète. Ce qui était presque rassurant. Presque. Parce qu'ils avaient emporté Sam.

\- Non. Ramenez-moi Sam, rendez-le moi !

Dean mit le contact, il allait les poursuivre, récupérer son petit frère, coûte que coûte. Il allait lui dire à Sam, la vérité. Pas ce qu'il racontait sous la colère, pas ses paroles pleines de venins.

Il allait poursuivre les ténèbres, les détruire, récupérer son petit frère. Il le prendrait d'abord dans ses bras. Ouais. Ca faisait longtemps. Il le prendrait dans ses bras et lui dirait :

 _Sam j'ai besoin de toi._

 _Sam je suis heureux d'être avec toi._

 _Sam je t'aime, tu es mon frère._

Sans faire de détours. A voix haute.

Il lui dirait.

Fin.

L'autatrice : bon j'ai pas encore regardé l'épisode 1 de la saison 11, mais je suis à peu près sûre que ce sera pas aussi tragique, faut pas abuser. En fait j'ai écris cette fic surtout pour exorciser. J'avais envie que pour une fois Dean paye un peu le prix de ses remarques blessantes. Je me disais que si dès qu'il dit un truc aussi horrible que ce qu'il a dit à Sam dans la s10, ça lui retombait dessus tout de suite, il apprendrait à réfléchir avant de parler. Voilà. Même si bien sûr je veux pas qu'il arrive un truc à Sammy.


End file.
